


love

by Rethira



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: “Well,” Adam says, “what would you call that, if not love?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828960) by [archeoptah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah)



> me playing nier automata: yoko taro has come into my house and is calling me out

_love_  
/lʌv/

 _noun_  
1\. a strong feeling of affection.  
2\. a strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for someone.  
3\. a great interest and pleasure in something.  
4\. a person or thing that one loves.

 _verb_  
1\. feel deep affection or sexual love for (someone).  
2\. like or enjoy very much.

 

 

One day, Adam closes his book, taps his fingers against the table and says, “Tell me about… love.”

“Humans always talked about it,” Eve offers. It’s mentioned in every book Adam’s given him. It seems like humans couldn’t do anything without love.

Adam smiles and shakes his head. “No,” he says, “I want _you_ to tell me about love.”

Eve struggles for a moment. But all he has is just… information from humans. “I can’t,” Eve admits, and can’t bear to look and see the disappointment on Adam’s face.

But his brother just sighs and tuts and gets to his feet. He moves around the table, crossing to Eve’s side. He cups Eve’s chin, tilts his head up to look him in the eye and asks, “But surely you love _me_ , Eve?”

 

Eve’s first memory is Adam. There had been a moment, perfect and eternal, treasured beyond anything and everything, when Eve had _been_ Adam and Adam had been Eve and they had been together and separate and separate and together for an instant so long it stretched into infinity and so short it might never have existed.

And then he had been himself, alone.

 

“So,” Adam says, “tell me,” and he smiles.

And Eve can’t deny Adam anything he wants. “Brother is everything,” Eve says. He can’t seem to focus – Adam’s eyes staring into his, Adam’s fingers pressed up just under Eve’s chin, the little quirk of Adam’s mouth that says he’s _happy_ and that’s all Eve _ever_ wants, has _ever_ wanted-

Adam’s smile widens. He looks so _pleased_. “More,” he asks. “Tell me _everything_.”

And this- _talking_ is such a clumsy way of communicating but Eve will try. Because that’s what Adam wants. “I want Brother to look only at me,” Eve says, “I want Brother to never be hurt- I want Brother to be with me forever.” Adam cups Eve’s cheek, so gentle, and Eve leans into it. A whine builds in his chest. “When Brother goes away from me, I feel empty.”

“Shh,” Adam says, his thumb brushing over Eve’s lips.

“I just,” and Eve trips over the words, “I just want you to be happy.”

Adam tilts his head just so, looks so satisfied. His thumb presses against Eve’s mouth. “Well,” he says, “what would you call that, if not love?”

“I don’t know, Brother,” Eve replies. Adam’s thumb feels strange but good against his lips.

“Perhaps,” Adam suggests, “you should say it.”

 

Adam cut Eve’s hair. It was after they’d come to the city, but before Adam had insisted they acquire undergarments. So, Eve had sat naked on the roof of the building Adam had chosen, and watched as strands of his hair had blown away over the side. Adam’s fingers had scratched lightly at Eve’s head every now and again, and it felt _good_ , even if he didn’t really understand why Adam wanted to cut Eve’s hair in the first place.

Eve’s head felt light and strange when Adam finished. But Adam’s eyes raked over him critically, and then he nodded. “Much better,” he’d said, brushing the last strands of hair from Eve’s shoulders.

Eve had reached up to feel, and his hair was _really_ short but- Adam was happy.

 

Eve swallows. Adam’s hand finally drops from his face and Eve misses it already. “I- I love Brother,” he says, and it feels _strange_ but Adam’s eyes light up and his hand curls around Eve’s neck and he pulls him closer.

“Again,” Adam says.

Adam’s so close. “I love,” and Eve can’t quite meet Adam’s eyes, his tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth, “I love Brother.”

Adam’s fingers dig into the back of Eve’s neck. “Say my name,” he asks, and Eve feels-

Eve _feels-_ “I love you, Adam,” he whispers. Adam sighs, a look of _bliss_ on his face. Eve wants him to _always_ look like this. Eve wants him to _always_ be so happy. He reaches up to Adam, holds his arm and cups his face and Eve says, “I love Brother, I love Adam,” and Adam sighs again, rapturous, his hand sliding up into Eve’s hair. And it’s so easy to say, “Brother, I- Brother can we… can we go somewhere? Can we go somewhere together? We should-”

Adam shushes him, oh so gently. He pulls Eve forward into an embrace – a _hug_ , and they’ve never- Adam’s never _hugged_ him before and it’s… it’s _warm_. Adam pushes Eve’s head tight against his shoulder, and he’s- Eve’s making a noise he didn’t even know he _could_ make, and wrapping his arms as tightly around Adam as he can and it’s so _good_ but still not enough. Closer, Eve wants to be even closer to Adam.

“I know,” Adam says, and it doesn’t seem strange that Adam _does_ know – of _course_ he knows. “I know. Shh,” he murmurs, petting Eve’s head, “I know.”

 

“Have you finished?” Adam had asked. He’d looked meaningfully at the plant matter still in Eve’s hand. “We can’t go out and play until you’ve finished eating,” he’d said.

Eve had jumped to his feet, excited. “I’ve finished, Brother! I read those books and they said humans didn’t eat this bit.” He’d held out the core piece of the plant matter to Adam – it had started to turn brown, and the juice was sticky on his fingers, but Adam seemed satisfied anyway, and threw it away off the building. He watched it fall all the way to the bottom, and Eve couldn’t help but get a little impatient and tug at Adam’s arm and say, “Let’s play, let’s play!”

Adam looked at him indulgently, patted Eve’s hand and said, “I’m coming,” and then they’d _finally_ gone to play.

 

Eve curls into Adam’s side. He’s pressed as close as he can get to his brother but- a noise of pure frustration works its way out of Eve’s throat. It’s _not enough_.

And then Adam shifts, murmurs, “Eve,” and when Eve looks up he’s got a strange look in his eyes. “Hold still,” Adam asks, and then he presses his mouth against Eve’s.

Kissing. Humans called it kissing.

Adam’s mouth is soft and warm. Adam’s hand is curved around the back of Eve’s head, holding him still but… Eve doesn’t think he’d move anyway. Adam pulls back for a second, and then kisses Eve again. Eve whines, pressing clumsily back, his mouth sliding against Adam’s. This is- it’s _almost_ -

Adam pushes Eve down against the table. He looks down at Eve like he’s considering something, and Eve reaches up for him, saying breathlessly, “I love you, please, Brother,” and at that Adam leans down and kisses the corner of Eve’s mouth and one kiss turns into another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another-

“Eve,” Adam says, and his mouth is _red_ from kissing, red from _kissing Eve_ , “open your mouth for me.”

When Eve does, Adam holds his chin still and kisses him again, his mouth open as well and- Adam puts his tongue in Eve’s mouth. He’s _in_ Eve, oh, Adam’s _in_ Eve, and Eve surges up against him, clutches at Adam’s back and shoulders and opens his mouth wider. Adam’s tongue presses at Eve’s teeth and gums, the roof of his mouth, sweeps briefly across Eve’s tongue. Eve trembles with the struggle to hold still for Adam, wants to- wants to do _something_ , but- but-

Adam slides his tongue against Eve’s again, and his thumb pets Eve’s jaw and Eve thinks _maybe_ -

 

Once when they were playing tag, Adam found another machine in the factory. It kept on pouring oil over its brother, and Eve had felt something strange from watching it.

“We should fix him,” Eve had suggested, and Adam had looked surprised but hadn’t stopped Eve, and it was only when the brother-machine had been fixed and sent off somewhere else that the strange feeling in Eve’s chest had stopped.

“We can carry on playing,” Adam had said, indulgently, petting Eve’s head, and Eve wanted _so much_ to forget the strange feeling that he’d nodded hard and they’d gone to play hide-and-seek in the desert.

 

Eve shudders under Adam as they kiss. His lips are tingling. He can feel every swipe of Adam’s tongue in his mouth; Adam presses closer, like he’s trying to push his tongue down Eve’s throat. Adam’s teeth click against Eve’s when he can’t push any deeper, and Adam makes a frustrated noise. His tongue abruptly retreats – _empty_ , and Eve’s barely aware of how he scratches at Adam’s back – and Adam bites at Eve’s lips, digs his thumb into the base of Eve’s jaw until it _hurts_ and Eve whimpers.

“Eve?” Adam asks, licking his lips – his red _red_ lips. That’s _Eve’s_ blood on his lips-

“ _Brother_ ,” and Eve hardly recognises the sound of his own voice, but at the sound of it Adam leans down again and bites _savagely_ at Eve’s mouth, his tongue snaking between Eve’s open lips. He rubs at Eve’s cheeks almost gently before his thumbs start to pull at the corners of Eve’s mouth – Adam’s eyes are bright and blown wide, and Eve tries to open his mouth wider as Adam’s thumb slips into his mouth.

Adam just runs it across Eve’s teeth at first, his tongue slipping around it to lick at Eve’s gums. Eve tentatively moves his tongue as well, just brushing Adam’s thumb slightly – instantly Adam forces another two fingers into Eve’s mouth, catching Eve’s tongue between his fingers and pulling it. Adam licks between his fingers, and his tongue slides against Eve’s for a moment before he leans back and pushes his fingers even further into Eve’s mouth. Eve makes a garbled noise around them, licking where he can – Adam clicks his tongue and holds his head tilted, his thumb pushing up against the roof of Eve’s mouth while his fingers probe Eve’s gums.

Drool drips down Eve’s chin, past Adam’s fingers. Adam’s thumb slips out of Eve’s mouth, and he rubs it wetly against Eve’s lips – Eve shivers. And then Adam’s fingers are probing at the back of his throat, pushing and nearly scratching, nearly setting his sensors on fire, and Adam _croons_ softly, and leans back down to lick Eve’s mouth and Eve- Eve’s throat closes around the tips of Adam’s fingers-

Adam feels so _good_ -

 

They’d gone back to the place they were… born. There were still machines there, wrapped in rags and other things humanity had left behind. Adam had looked at it all like it was interesting, but everything Eve looked at just reminded him of that day – Adam had been warm and not-Adam then, and almost dead and Eve had been so _angry_ -

Adam wasn’t _allowed_ to die.

They’d left when Eve heard android voices nearby, Adam happy enough to go and play now he’d satisfied his curiosity.

 

Eve restarts abruptly. He’s still on the table, Adam’s still above him – Eve almost knocks into him at the shock of restarting. He remembers Adam’s fingers in his throat and it had- it had felt _so good_ -

“Shh,” Adam says. His fingers aren’t in Eve’s mouth. His thumb is petting Eve’s lips, and his other hand is stroking Eve’s hair. “I’m here, Eve.”

Eve’s vocal processor doesn’t seem to want to work. He manages to choke out, “ _Brother_ ,” and Adam smiles, so wide and gentle, and cups Eve’s cheek. He kisses Eve’s forehead, and something seems to clench agonisingly in Eve’s chest. “I love you, Brother,” Eve _pleads,_ and that earlier look of pure bliss blooms across Adam’s face again.

“ _Eve_ ,” he says, and Eve wants Adam to say his name like that a hundred, a _thousand_ times more. He’s holding Eve’s face like Eve’s something- something he _treasures_ , and it makes Eve’s chest tight and painful and he- he loves Brother so _much_ -

“Brother,” Eve says, his hands curling around Adam’s arms and shoulders and pulling, dragging him closer, “Brother, Brother, Brother, Brother-”

“There,” Adam says, just folding down against him, warm and alive, and Eve can’t imagine wanting _anything_ else but this, “there now, Eve. I’m here.”

Eve can’t seem to stop, but it’s okay. Brother is everything, after all.


End file.
